


Ass Kisser

by genovianprince



Series: The World Was Screaming In Color [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Shiro, Allura, and Matt kick off their vacation from being Defenders of the Universe with sex.





	Ass Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> This kicks off where _The War Was In Color_ left off. Enjoy!  <3

Shiro sighed tiredly as the meetings broke up. Everything was going to be quiet for a good while; at least until the Kral Zera would happen. They were working on plans to get Lotor instated as Emperor - the prince had been released from the pod only a few vargas after going in. Apparently being half Altean sped the healing process by a  _ lot. _ __  
__  
Matt stood up and walked behind Shiro, starting to give him a neck and shoulders massage. “God, that was exhausting, huh? At least it’s over for now,” he murmured, rolling his fingers over Shiro’s tense muscles.   
  
Shiro groaned, leaning his head back a little. Matt’s fingers were magical. “Mmm.”   
  
Matt snickered as he continued to undo all the knots in Shiro’s shoulders and neck. “Wow, I reduced you to no words. I must be pretty amazing. Hey, we got a big, long break ahead of us, don’t we? So you just relax and let me take care of you.”   
  
Shiro didn’t respond except for another light hum, trying to just enjoy this while he could.  _ Relax, _ he told himself. He could, now. He closed his eyes, slowly relaxing the longer Matt worked on him. Yeah. He could get used to this.   
  
Allura giggled softly as she came over after making sure everyone left the Castleship safely and sat herself down in Shiro’s lap. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed, even in sleep. Except for the day we had at that beach. I like this look on you.” She kissed his nose.   
  
Shiro cracked open an eye to look at her, smiling softly. “Yeah? Maybe you need one of Matt’s massages too, so you don’t worry about whether or not I’m relaxing,” he teased.   
  
“Hey, I only have two hands,” Matt complained, “I’m not some super cool alien with four arms. The minute I let go of you, Shiro, you’re gonna work yourself up again.”   
  
Allura laughed as Shiro pouted his lip slightly.    
  
“Come on, Matt, give me  _ some _ credit.”   
  
“Hmm…. no.” Matt snickered, removing his hands to ruffle Shiro’s hair. It was getting longer and Matt liked it that way. He hoped Shiro would grow it out more.   
  
“Hey… As long as we have a break…” Allura paused, looking up at her boyfriends with a slight smirk, “What do you say we go to my bedroom and have a little private time?”   
  
Both men flushed a bright red instantly, glancing at each other.    
  
“Well… I wouldn’t mind,” Matt said slowly, “What about you, Shiro?”   
  
“Um. I would like to do that yeah. If you guys are ready,” Shiro mumbled, turning a brighter red.   
  
“Oh, I am ready,” Allura said, smirking again as she kissed Shiro’s red cheeks.   
  
“Then let’s go!” Matt grinned, pulling Allura off Shiro’s lap and giving her a kiss.   
  
Shiro chuckled at them and stood, letting Allura lead them to her room. She reached out and grabbed their hands, tugging them along with a bright laugh.    
  
“Come on, slowpokes, we’ve got things to be doing besides  _ walking _ ,” she teased.   
  
Quickly enough, they reached Allura’s room and she scanned the door open before shoving her boyfriends in first, shutting and locking the door behind them. She turned to face them and the tension grew tenfold as she looked at them and bit her lip, nerves starting to creep in.   
  
Now, it wasn’t like Allura didn’t have experience. She had had plenty. But she wanted to be sure they all had a good time. Taking a deep breath, she shoved the nerves aside and stepped closer to them, pulling Shiro into a heated kiss.   
  
He made a noise of surprise, but leaned into the kiss, reaching up to cup Allura’s face with his flesh hand.  It was hot and intense right off the bat - it was clear Allura didn’t intend on playing around too much.   
  
After only a few moments, she pulled away. “Off with your shirts, boys,” she demanded, reaching back to unzip her dress and slip out of it.   
  
Matt squeaked, but obeyed. Holy shit. Yeah, he  _ definitely _ liked this side of Allura. As soon as his shirt was off, Allura stepped out of her dress and kissed him just as thoroughly as she had Shiro a moment ago. His arms slipped around her waist, hands rubbing along her almost entirely bare back as he held her close.   
  
Shiro watched them with a sharp inhale as he stripped off further than his shirt, leaving him in only his boxer briefs - he didn’t want Allura to be the only one in her underwear. God, but they were amazing to watch.   
  
Matt fumbled a little with Allura’s bra clasp, but he got it after a moment and slid it off her shoulders, cupping her breasts as it fell to the floor.  _ Soft _ , he mused, rolling one of her nipples between his fingers. She gasped into his mouth, hands curling in his hair and she tugged him away.   
  
“Brat,” she scolded, blushing a little and smiling.   
  
“You know it, babe,” Matt shot back, winking and leaning to start kissing down her neck.   
  
She smirked over at Shiro and made a kissy face to urge him over and kiss her. Shiro smiled and  scurried over, tilting her chin up and kissing her softly as Matt sucked a hickey under her jawline. She moaned again and Shiro took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue across hers. Her fingers fumbled with Matt’s pants as she kissed Shiro thoroughly, needing to get his pants off, needing all of them to be naked  _ soon. _   
  
Matt pushed her hands away and undid his pants himself, shoving them and his boxers to the floor - he soon followed, kissing his way down Allura’s body as he knelt in front of her. He tugged her panties down with his teeth and  hummed a little as he looked her over. Didn’t seem too different from Human girls, really. Tentatively, he licked at the clit-like part and was rewarded with a startle moan from Allura.  _ Good. _   
  
Allura pulled away from Shiro, panting softly. “Tease,” she grumbled at Matt. “Shiro, pants off. Bed.” She  ruffled Matt’s hair and shifted away to lay back on the bed, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully at them as Shiro stripped off his boxer briefs and they both stepped closer.    
  
“Which do you prefer - topping or bottoming?” she asked, tying her hair back.   
  
Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, grinning a little sheepishly. “I tend to prefer bottoming. I know, I don’t fit the stereotype at all, but…” He shrugged.   
  
“Top all the way,” Matt scoffed, “Bottoming is nice, but topping is better.”   
  
“As if I care about stereotypes,” she said, rolling her eyes at Shiro. “Now, then… I have an idea. Shiro, Matt. What do you think about making a Shiro sandwich?” She paused to grin salaciously at them.   
  
Shiro’s face turned a brighter red as he immediately got the implications. “I, uh, would enjoy that, yeah.”   
  
Matt chuckled and kissed Shiro’s cheek. “I bet you would,” he teased, “I know I’d like it… being buried deep inside you while Allura moans under you..”   
  
Shiro turned even brighter and he ducked his head, hiding his face in his hands. “Maaatt….”   
  
Allura giggled. “Well, he’s not wrong. Come on. And don’t worry about not having any birth control - I can shapeshift, remember? I simply need to turn off that part of my biology, and… You can do whatever you want.” Her eyes turned dark with lust as she stared at her men, licking her lips.   
  
Shiro swallowed. “Holy shit…. Uh… Do you have lube? Humans can’t do that, and, well, I’ll need some for Matt.”   
  
“Third drawer,” she acknowledged, indicating the side table.   
  
Matt went over and opened it, grinning as he pulled the bottle free. “Awesome. Get up there, Shiro, so I can prep you,” he said, smacking Shiro’s ass playfully.   
  
Shiro let out a startled gasp and obeyed easily, hovering over Allura. He almost couldn’t believe this was really happening. “Hi.”   
  
“Hi.” Allura giggled again, slipping her arms around Shiro’s shoulders to pull him down and kiss him heatedly. He groaned, lowering himself to have full skin-to-skin contact with his girlfriend. She was so warm… Allura spread her legs to let Shiro settle between them, gasping as his cock pressed against her crotch.    
  
Shiro kissed her a little harder, moaning, before he moved on to suck a hickey on the other side of her neck, exactly opposite of where Matt had his. Speaking of Matt… Shiro jolted a little in surprise when Matt’s hand rubbed across his ass and then a finger circled his hole, wet with lube.    
  
“Twitchy,” Matt teased with a snicker, slipping his finger inside Shiro.   
  
“Shut up,” Shiro mumbled against Allura’s lips, trying to focus on kissing her thoroughly.   
  
Allura hummed, pleased, and bucked her hips up slightly to tease Shiro. “Come on, Shiro. I’m wide open for you,” she whispered, tugging gently at his hair.   
  
He gasped softly and hid his blushing face in the crook of her neck for a second, needing a moment to gather himself. And then Matt slipped a second finger inside him and he moaned, wiggling his ass. Damn, he wasn’t going to be able to get his bearings here, was he? Not with two gorgeous people lavishing their attention on him like this. He sucked in a deep breath and reached down to grab his cock and guide it towards Allura’s hole. His hand trembled slightly, anticipation and nerves trying to take him over, but he fought them down. He rubbed against her folds for a moment, feeling how wet she was, and slid inside with a soft moan.   
  
Allura gasped, exhaling shakily as the sensations wash over her. “Quiznak, Shiro,” she whispered, “You feel so nice…”   
  
Shiro smiled, kissing her a little roughly. “That’s good to hear,” he said a bit hoarsely.   
  
Matt pressed a kiss to Shiro’s buttcheek and then giggled to himself. “Hey, Shiro… I’m an ass-kisser,” he snorted, kissing him again.   
  
Allura laughed softly and Shiro groaned, moving deeper inside his girlfriend. Still, a chuckle or two escaped him.   
  
“Very nice, Matt,” Allura complimented, peeking over Shiro’s shoulder to grin at him even as she let out a small moan.   
  
“Yeah, but why am  _ I _ the butt of the joke?” Shiro asked with a chuckle, eyes twinkling with mirth.   
  
Matt pinched Shiro’s ass as he slid a third finger in, continuing to carefully stretch him. “Because you’ve got the finest ass in the room, babe.”   
  
Allura nodded sagely, bringing Shiro’s face to hers for another kiss, mixing their tongues languidly to shut him up before he could say more. He gave in easily, kissing her and moving forward until he bottomed out with a soft whimper. She felt so damn good around him. Matt finally removed his fingers from Shiro’s ass and lubed up his cock, lining up with Shiro’s hole.   
  
“Ready for me, Shiro?” he asked quietly, holding Shiro’s hip and rubbing his thumb over it gently.   
  
Shrio broke his kiss with Allura. “Yeah,” he answered, just as quiet. He didn’t go back to kissing Allura, not yet. He wanted to let her watch his face when Matt finally joined them, connecting all three of them together in this intimate act.   
  
Allura appreciated that, especially when Matt  _ did  _ start sliding in. Shiro’s jaw dropped open slightly and he let out a quiet moan, tilting his head back slightly. She loved the way his face went red and his adam’s apple bobbed with the weight of the moans he was trying to keep down.   
  
“Let go, Shiro,” she whispered, cupping his face, “Let me and Matt hear how much you love this, being taken by both ends.”   
  
Shiro moaned long and loud as Matt continued to slip in until he, too, bottomed out, unable to deny Allura her request. God, they both had him wrapped around their little fingers. Matt bent over Shiro to lay against his back, pressing soft kisses to Shiro’s shoulder blades.    
  
“Damn, you both are gorgeous,” he whispered.   
  
“I appreciate the compliment, I really do,” Allura began, “But I’d quite like to get fucked through the mattress and into the floor already.”   
  
Shiro and Matt let out startled laughs at that.   
  
“Hey, I love a woman who knows what she wants,” Matt teased, giving his hips an experimental thrust. “You good, Kashi?”   
  
Shiro moaned again. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good, just…” He paused and gave a thrust of his own, hard right off the bat.    
  
Allura, caught off guard, nearly screamed as Shiro managed to directly hit her in the spot that worked her up most. “Oh, Shiro,  __ yes, ” she whimpered, clinging to his neck. “Just like that, darling, please.”   
  
Shiro grinned and thrust again, with Matt following through a second later. Together, they rocked each other’s worlds. The room filled with moans and soft gasps, the occasional giggle slipping through. They were giddy, feeling drunk on their love and electric from each other’s touches, sweet and soft and yet arousing all the same. They worked each other up, gaining speed as they all reached their peaks, orgasms slamming into them within moments of each other, more gasps and moans wrenching apart their throats as they were overwhelmed.   
  
Matt, naturally, was the first to pull out, collapsing off to the side of Allura and grinning at her. “Fun, huh?” he asked breathlessly, reaching into the nightstand drawer to get some cleanup cloths. He wiped Shiro’s ass free of the come he’d splattered all over it and Shiro whimpered appreciatively as he pulled from Allra and lay on her other side.   
  
Allura giggled softly and took a fresh cloth from Matt, dabbing at herself before tossing it over Matt into the wastebasket. Matt followed suit.   
  
“Yes, I… I had an amazing time with you two,” she whispered, pulling them both against her.   
  
Matt immediately claimed her books as resting place for his head and Shiro rolled his eyes fondly, cuddling happily into Allura’s side.   
  
“Yeah, that was… I loved it,” Shiro laughed a little, kissing Allura’s temple.   
  
“Definitely,” Matt added, yawning.   
  
Allura smiled softly at them, carding her fingers through Matt’s hair and kissing Shiro’s nose. “I’m very glad I suggested this, then… I love you both so much.”   
  
“We love you too,” Shiro whispered with a small grin.   
  
“Mhm, ditto,” Matt mumbled, yawning again. “Sorry, having sex is tiring.”   
  
“Maybe we need to work on your endurance,” Allura teased, but Matt had already dropped off to sleep.   
  
“He can fall asleep at the drop of a hat,” Shiro muttered, stifling a laugh, “Maybe it’d be a good idea for us to sleep, too, huh?”   
  
Allura hummed happily. “Yes, good plan, Kashi… Sweet dreams.”   
  
They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, dreaming of the better times ahead.


End file.
